Keychain
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: One-shot! Dedicated for Dino's Bday. Dino sudah tiga bulan tak bertemu Hibari dan bermaksud menghabiskan hari ulangtahunnya dengan Hibari. Hibari menolak dan malah menyuruh Dino untuk membantunya melakukan 'pekerjaan'nya. D18. Shonen-ai. Mind to read?


KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Keychain

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : D18

Warning : OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Summary : One-shot! Dedicated for Dino's Birthday. Dino sudah tiga bulan tak bertemu Hibari dan bermaksud menghabiskan hari ulangtahunnya dengan Hibari. Hibari menolak dan malah menyuruh Dino untuk membantunya melakukan 'pekerjaan'nya.

Pemuda jangkung berambut pirang berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah Namimori. Diikuti dengan beberapa pria berkacamata hitam di belakangnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat tempat itu, sudah cukup lama dia tidak mengunjungi tempat itu, dia rindu sekali. Bukan rindu dengan sekolahnya sih, tapi rindu dengan..

"Kyoya?" kata pemuda pirang itu tak percaya.

"Hn? Mau apa kau ke sini, _haneuma_?" ujar pemuda yang memakai kemeja putih dan seragam yang hanya disampirkan pada bahunya..

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum, sudah tiga bulan lamanya dia tidak datang mengunjungi sekolah ini, dan kebetulan juga orang yang dicarinya muncul. Pemuda pirang itu-baiklah kita panggil Dino saja supaya gampang, berjalan maju menghampiri Hibari Kyoya, sang ketua komite kedisplinan Namimori Chuu.

Tapi..

Tetap saja dengan sikap waspadanya, kedua tonfa siap menyerang terpasang di kedua tangan Hibari.

"Kamikorosu,"

"Haha.. kau tetap tidak berubah, ya!" kata Dino sambil tertawa, namun dia tak menghentikan langkahnya berusaha memeluk tubuh sang Vongola Guardian of Cloud.

Hibari yang tahu akan ada terjangan yang datang, langsung memukul perut Dino dengan tonfanya. Namanya juga kuda jingkrak, bukan Dino namanya kalau tidak menepis serangan Hibari.

"Hn.. kau masih gesit juga rupanya," ejek Hibari.

"Sudahlah, Kyoya! Aku ke sini dengan maksud baik- baik, kok!"

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau,"

"Hn?"

Dino yang memang tidak sabar dengan ke-tidak sensitif-an Hibari, langsung menyambar tangannya.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Sudahlah, aku datang ke sini memang ingin mengajakmu kencan," sambung Dino riang.

"Kencan? Apa maksudmu, kuda jingkrak?" Hibari mulai merasa tidak beres dengan ajakan Dino.

"Kau lupa, ya?"

Tak ada respon dari Hibari.

"Kyoya, kau lupa ya? Ini hari apa?"

"Jumat, kan?" jawab Hibari singkat.

Dino yang daritadi menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya langsung berubah muram mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Serius, kau lupa hari ini hari apa?" Dino kembali mendesak Hibari.

"Hn.. apa kau tuli? Ini hari Jumat," ulang Hibari sekali lagi.

Dino's pov

Hmm.. apa dia benar-benar lupa hari ini hari apa? Kejam sekali, padahal aku datang ke sini hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya hari ini. Apa dia hanya pura-pura? Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya dia benar-benar telah melupakannya. Biarlah, dia telah melupakan hari ini, yang jelas aku sudah puas bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

End of Dino's pov

"Er- Kyoya?"

"Hn?"

"Kau masih ingat namaku, kan?" tanya Dino yang masih dengan wajah muramnya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!"

Pffiuh.. Dino menghembus lega. "Ah, sudahlah! Ayo ikut aku!" ajak Dino yang mood-nya kembali ceria.

"Kemana?"

"Kencan, donk! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, aku sudah kangen sekali padamu," kata Dino semangat.

"Tidak bisa," singkat Hibari.

Perayaan yang ada di dalam pikiran Dino seketika langsung buyar, wajah Dino kembali muram dan sedikit panik.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan, aku sibuk sekali hari ini. Jadi, pulanglah!" tolak Hibari.

"Ta-tapi, aku sengaja datang kemari untuk menemuimu, Kyoya! Masak aku harus kembali ke Italia lagi. Ayolah, Kyoya!" mohon Dino pada Hibari.

"Hmm.. baiklah jika kau membantuku. Pekerjaan akan cepat selesai, jadi kita bisa pergi," saran Kyoya.

Dino, pemuda pirang yang benar-benar menyukai Hibari itu mau tak mau menerima saran kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, ini demi kau, Kyoya!"

== D18 ==

Ruang komite displin Namimori dipenuhi oleh tumpukan kertas, tak terkecuali di atas meja kerjanya. Dino takjub melihat tumpukan kertas itu, jadi benar yang dikatakan Hibari kalau dia memang sedang sibuk.

"Pekerjaanmu banyak sekali, apa tidak ada yang membantumu?" ujar Dino takjub melihat tumpukan kertas itu.

"Tidak ada, lagipula untuk urusan seperti ini cukup aku saja yang mengatasi,"

Dino mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Hibari, mendekati salah satu tumpukan kertas itu dan mengambil salah satunya. Membacanya sebentar, lalu dahinya berkerut.

LES PRIVAT KHUSUS PET ANDA

Kelas Gold : Seminggu hewan peliharaan anda akan bisa menyanyi dan menirukan lagu-lagu popular saat ini

Kelas Silver : Dua minggu hewan peliharaan anda akan bisa menyanyi lagu kebangsaan Jepang.

Kelas ..

…

Dan begitulah tulisan dalam kertas itu.

"Kyoya? Apa ini?"

"Iklan,"

"Kau buka les privat untuk hewan? *Dino menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa* Un-untuk apa?"

"Untuk membangun pet shop," jawab Hibari singkat.

"Kau, kan bisa bilang padaku. Aku pasti akan membuatkannya untukmu," kata Dino masih sambil menahan agar tawanya tidak keluar.

"Aku hanya ingin membangun pet shop dengan jerih payahku sendiri, kau mau bantu aku apa tidak, _haneuma_?" tanya Hibari.

Dino menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk tanda menyetujui keinginan Hibari.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bantu aku menyetempel brosur ini, dan menempelkannya,"

"Baiklah,"

== D18 ==

"Cepat, bawakan aku kertasnya. Kau lambat sekali, _herbivore_!" perintah Hibari pada Dino yang susah payah membawakan tumpukan kertas iklan yang tumpukannya hampir menutupi wajah Dino.

"Er- Kyoya, bukannya lambat tapi, kertas-kertas ini menutupi pandanganku," kata Dino.

"Hn.. kau mengeluh?"

"Ti-tidak, kok!"

Hibari terus melangkahkan kakinya, berhenti di tiap papan pengumuman, dinding yang ditempeli banyak iklan, dan tiap-tiap tiang listrik. Dino mengikutinya dari belakang, dan terus mencoba memecah keheningan ketika mereka berdua berjalan.

"Kyoya, kenapa kau ingin membangun pet shop?"

"Jelas untuk menjual hewan, bodoh!" jawab Hibari tanpa menoleh.

"Hmm.. tak kusangka seorang ketua komite kedisplinan Namimori Chuu yang ditakuti semua orang memiliki jiwa yang sangat tulus untuk merawat hewan," komentar Dino.

Mendengar komentar Dino, pipi Hibari langsung bersemu merah jambu. Malu.

"Kau cerewet sekali_, haneuma_! Cepat berikan kertasnya!" Hibari berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Dino agar Dino tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sangat memalukan itu.

"Meong.. meong.."

Terdengar suara kucing kecil sendang mengeong, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua menempel kertas iklan.

Hibari dan Dino menoleh pada asal suara itu. Seekor anak kucing berbulu coklat muda, mengeong sakit karena kakinya terluka. Anak kucing itu, berada di tengah jalan. Hibari mengetahui hal itu, langsung bertindak menolong kucing itu.

"Tempelkan kertas di sini, aku mau menolong kucing itu," tegas Hibari langsung menuju tempat kucing itu.

"Tu-tunggu!" Dino mengejar Hibari dengan kertas yang bertumpuk di kedua tangannya.

Hibari melewati pembatas jalanan, dan berjalan menuju tengah jalan raya, tempat anak kucing itu mengeong. Tak memperhatikan keadaan jalan, Hibari hanya fokuspada kucing itu.

"KYOYA! AWAS!"

Srakkk…

Kertas- kertas iklan berhamburan di tengah jalan tepat di depan truk yang mengerem mendadak.

Dino menggendong tubuh Hibari yang melindungi anak kucing yang terluka. Hibari yang tadi menutup menutup matanya, perlahan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Dino menggendong dirinya.

Setelah menuju tempat yang aman, Dino menurunkan tubuh Hibari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyoya?" kata Dino dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih, Dino," kata Hibari pelan.

"Eh? Kau memanggilku apa barusan?"

"Bodoh,"

"Bu-bukan yang tadi, tapi yang barusan,"

Hibari memalingkan badannya berusaha menyembunyikan rona nerah di pipinya.

"Ayo! Kita kembali mengambil kertas iklan lagi, kau telah membuangnya," Hibari menggumam pelan lalu langsung pergi kembali menuju ruang komite kedisiplian Namimori.

"Kyoya! Tunggu aku,"

== D18 ==

Pip..pip..

Bunyi tombol ponsel Hibari, Hibari sedang menulis pesan singkat pada Kusakabe.

"Kau sms siapa, Kyoya?" kata Dino penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu, ini semua salahmu kita harus kembali lagi mengambil kertas iklan itu,"

Dino dan Hibari menyusuri halaman sekolah Namimori dan menuju ke ruang komite kedisplinan. Kenop pintu diputar oleh Hibari, lalu pintu ruanganpun terbuka.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" suara gaduh terdengar ketika pintu dibuka. Dino kaget melihat sambutan itu.

"Masuklah! Itu untukmu," kata Hibari singkat.

"Ja-jadi, kau yang mempersiapkan ini semua? Untukku?" kata Dino takjub tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bos, selamat ulang tahun,"

"Trims, Romario,"

"Dino-san, selamat ulang tahun,"

"Trims, Kusakabe,"

"Dino, semoga panjang umur,"

"Trims, Tsuna!"

Dino melihat Hibari bersandar di dekat pintu, lalu menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih, Kyoya!"

"Hn,"

Dino menarik tangan Hibari dan berlari mengajak Hibari keluar ruangan Komite.

"Kau! Apa maumu, _haneuma_?" protes Hibari.

Dino diam, dan terus menarik tangan Hibari. Menuju ke atap sekolah Namimori Chuu.

"Kau, kamiko-" sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya bibir Dino menyumpal bibir Hibari.

Hibari memberontak, tapi tenaga Dino yang memeluknya lebih besar. Sia-sia, akhirnya Hibari pasrah.

Beberapa menit, Dino melepas ciumannya. "Trims, Kyoya!" dengan tersenyum dan memeluk Hibari lebih erat.

"A-aku, punya kado untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun," Hibari mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna kuning dari sakunya.

"Keychain? Hibird?"

"Supaya kau tidak lupa padaku, keychain ini ada sample suaraku. Coba pencet tombolnya,"

Dino memencet tombol merah kecil di belakang tubuh Hibird. Lalu, keluar suara khas Hibari, "Kamikorosu."

"Trims, Kyoya! Walaupun tak ada ini, aku tetap mengingatmu, kok!" kata Dino sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman Dino, Hibari ikut tersenyum. Hal yang benar- benar langka yang pernah dilakukan Hibari.

== FIN ==

Buon Commpleano, Dino! Waduh, untuk beberapa kali saya sering typo lagi nulis Hibari jadi Izaya dan Dino jadi Shizuo. Huft! Salah sendiri kalian mirip, mana ultahnya juga mepet-mepet. Shizuo akhir Januari, Dino awal Februari sedang Izaya dan Hibari juga sama-sama Mei. Kurang mirip apa coba? Yosh! Gak usah banyak ba-bi-bu yang jelas Review yak, minna!


End file.
